narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chunin Exam Final!
Early Morning Akane yawned as she walked down the stairs, her hair a mess but otherwise ready to start her day. She, Yuri and Kaiya had arranged to meet outside the Tenno household to journey to the finals. "And how's my soon-to-be Chunin this morning?" It was Michiyo's cheery voice that greeted her, and her figure that stood at the bottom of the stairwell. Being the early bird that she was, she was already dressed appropriately and waiting for the young girl. Her arms were folded across her chest, and a enthusiastic smile decorated her countenance. Akane smiled weakly as Yuri same down the stairs looking, if possible, worse than Akane. "Don't jinx it, Onee-chan." Akane said as she sat down at the table. Michiyo laughed in amusement. "Sorry, Imouto. It's just a word of encouragement." She walked immediately out the door to the kitchen. "I'll just get out the plates... be right back." Without another word, she had disappeared into the kitchen door. Yuri started to comb Akane's hair back, yawning. "When will Kai be here?" "I have no idea." Akane replied drowsily. It was only a few minutes until Michiyo had came back - with the food they had all desired. With a lean and slide of her hand, she set the plates down in front of them. Then, she disappeared once again in order to get more. Yuri sat down in front of a plate and began to eat, while Akane wolfed her food down. Michiyo appeared once more, carrying the final plates that would mark her and her father's presence upon setting (and the arrival of himself, of course). She set one plate down, then sat in one of the chairs before setting her own down. "But, really, Akane. Do good out there. I ain't wishin' you good luck just for you to get yer butt kicked!" Akane laughed. "You and Tou-san'll be there right?" She asked, not bothering to mask the hopefulness in her voice. "Darn right we will! We'll be rootin' for ya, too!" Michiyo answered, smirking as she herself to eat. "That goes for your third 'mate, too." Akane grinned. "Thanks, Onee-chan." She said as Ahatake entered the room. "I want you two to see me win!" Ahatake smiled, closing his eyes as he took a sip of tea. "Don't be too confident." "Yeah... wouldn't want you getting a big ego, eh?" Michiyo agreed. "Besides aren't you fighting that black man who uses Thunder Release?" Yuri asked. "He might break you." Akane's eye twitched. "I feel real confident now." She said sarcastically. "Eh? Who now?" Michiyo raised an eyebrow, frowning a bit at Yuri's words. "I forget his name." Akane said, setting her fork down. "Began with an "S" I think." "Oh. And he possesses Lightning Release?" "Yeah." Yuri replied. "Kaiya's late isn't she?" Michiyo shrugged. "Don't ask me." She dismissed, in a display of indifference and slight boredom. "I don't keep track of her." "We should." Akane grumbled. "It's been weeks and she only pops up once a week." "Maybe she's busy? Not everyone can be so easily free from the chores of everyday life..." "Still makes me sad." Akane replied. If anything, there was nothing but exasperation on Michiyo's face. "Wow..." She muttered. "That's a stupid thing to say. Your friend could have forgotten where you would meet, or where you would meet in the first place. Heck, she could be--" However, she was immediately cut off by the sound of a gentle knocking on the door, followed by a feminine and familiar voice. "Hello? Anyone home?" Akane's eyes immediately lit up. "Kaiya's here!" She said and she ran to the door, opening it immediately. "Kaiya!!" "I've been waiting for half an hour, hoping you'd come out..." Kaiya stated, putting a hand to the side of her head. "I didn't know you'd be..." She peeked over Akane's shoulder in order to gaze upon the food. "...eating breakfast at this time..." Akane wrapped Kaiya in a tight hug. "Why were you out here for half and hour??" She said. "You could have knocked." "Like I said, I thought you'd come out soon, so I decided to wait." Akane sighed. "Well since you're here, guess we should get going. Yuri c'mon!" Yuri pushed out of her chair. "Seems like it is time to go. I will see you guys at the ring then." She said, as she walked out the door. "See ya later, Tenno-sama, Michiyo-san!" Kaiya said to the two older Tenno, emphasizing this with a wave. Smiling, Michiyo couldn't help but give a wave of her own before she saw the elder teammate shut the door. Ahatake waved back as well, before turning to his meal. Finals Akane walked cheerfully with her arm around Kaiya. "You really oughtta visit more often!" She complained. Kaiya winced at the complaining tone in her teammate's voice, despite the comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry, Akane..." She said, slightly meek. "But, I can never find the time to do so." Akane sulked. "But Yuri and I missed you alot!!" Yuri sighed. "She's right, but I didn't whine about it." "Sorry..." Kaiya said again. "It's alright." Akane said, placing her face close to Kaiya's. "S'long as neither of us ends up in the infirmary, we'll have plenty of time to spend together today." "Yeah..." At their close proximity, Kaiya stumbled a bit, careful not to let Akane fall incidentally. "Careful now..." She chided gently. "We still have to get there." Akane laughed. "How far is it?" "Not sure. Yuri?" "Not much farther." Yuri replied. "It's a huge stadium near the edge of the village, which is where we live anyway. We only have about 5 minutes 'till we get there." Spurred on by the news, Kaiya almost caused Akane to stumble with the sudden jerking movement she made. "That's good, then! A short walk!" She exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands together. Akane grinned. "I can't wait to use my new technique!" She said, forming a fist with he free hand. "New technique?" That caused Kaiya took look over at Akane with surprise. "What is it?" "I can't tell you!" Akane exclaimed. "I'm fighting you in the tournament!" Kaiya put on a rather pouting look. "Aiya... that's a shame." She muttered. "But I guess there's no helping it. Though, I hope I get to see it in our fight." Akane had to look away from Kaiya's face, otherwise she would have given in and told Kaiya her new move. "Don't worry, it;ll be worth your while." Yuri grinned as a looming black domed building came into view. "Finally..." Kaiya allowed a smile to once again don her face. "The final furlong, Akane, Yuri. Let's not disappoint." She encouraged. "I'm not in the finals." Yuri reminded her "Oh. My mistake." Yuri sighed as the walked up to the exit. There we two doors. One labeled "Audience and the other Finalists. The choice was obvious. Without hesitation, Kaiya gripped the knob of the first door and started to push it open. She and Akane would head through to the door, while Yuri would split off and go through the audience door. She, along with millions of other people, would be watching the fights from below with the desire of entertainment. She hoped not to disappoint them. Before Akane and Kaiya could go through the door, Yuri kissed them both. She grinned. "For good luck." She said as she went through the audience door. All Kaiya could manage as a response was nod absent-mindedly, before pushing the door open completely and stepping inside. As they entered, their ears were greeted by a mass of screaming and cheering, and demands thrown in. The other finalists had already made it before them and were standing in the center of the arena. It was a chorus to Kaiya's ears. Her heart, gripped by the feeling of anxiety, began to beat faster to escape its clutches. Her legs slightly shook, but she did not allow herself to waver as she stepped to join the other finalists in the area. The smile never left her face, a sense of honor rushing through her. There was no fear, no dread of the battles up ahead. Thanks to those screams, there was only pride. Akane was grinning. She was finally here. "Hey where's the black guy?" She said, looking around. Snapping out of her trance, Kaiya looked around for the said man. But she didn't have to look long - he was standing in front of the crowd, arms folded across his chest, and his gaze off somewhere in the midst of the audience crowd. "You mean Seken?" She asked, raising a finger to point in his direction. "He's over there." Akane looked where Kaiya was pointing and sure enough, there was Seken, standing out like a sore thumb. "Should I talk to him?" "If you want to." Kaiya answered, shrugging lightly. "Though, I can't say how he would react." "Alright." Akane replied and pulled her arm from around Kaiya. She walked about behind Seken and hit him on the head. Instinctively, the man covered the back of his head upon the feeling of the blow. "Hey, c'mon!" He complained, turning around to face whoever hit him. "I know it's the finals, but we don't fight just ye--" However, he instantly stopped upon seeing the younger girl, closing one eye and putting on a wincing smile. "Oh, hey kid." He muttered. "How's it been?" "It's been good." Akane replied, her fist stinging. "What the hell is his skull made of?" She winced for a moment. "I've been training. I'm gonna kick some serious ass here!" She said grinning. "I bet you will." Seken said, folding his arms across his chest. "But everyone else's gonna be aiming for the same thing, obviously." "Yeah. But you, the spitballer you're teamed up with, Kaiya and I are like the only ones with real power I think." Seken raised and wagged a finger at her. "You think. But I'd be careful. There's many more than the four of us who's strong. Don't count your chickens before they hatch." He warned. "True." Akane said. "My father always said-" But the rest of her sentence was lost as the proctor called for order and Akane moved to stand next to Kaiya. "Alright, it's time to begin the Finals of this years Chunin Exam!" The Proctor called out to the competitors and the audience. "This will take place in tournament match format, with the winner progressing up and the loser being eliminated. If all the contestants would please head towards the stands, as we choose which of you will battle first." Immediately, Seken stepped forward. He unfolded his arms, allowing them to rest at his side. His fists clenched, and a small smile decorated his face. He was clearly nervous - but he was also excited. He looked over at his partner Hokori, who had his own arms folded across his chest. He too looked quite confident, almost as if he was sure to win his match. Kaiya wasted no time in following suit. Akane followed as well, hoping she'd be the first to battle. The proctor cleared his throat. "Alright! Battle No. 1! Kenbutsu Seken vs Urameshi Nagi!" Up last the first time, up first the last time. How humorous. Seken grinned to himself, sliding his hands into his pockets. His eyes searched around, looking for any trace of moment at the proctor's voice to see who his opponent was.